Talk:Evoker
Review-Critique I'm gonna point out what I like, and don't like. Nuff said. Overview Let's start at the beginning... first of all. Yes, summoners are rare. Yet again you've made a good point that a certain role that users can choose from, will be harder, and require more effort and writing to be put into their character. Not all classes are like this; but when you decided to describe the summoner as being a rare occurance: I smiled, because that's the way it should be. A force (and I use force, as in the summoner is a being as so dangerous to be considered many) to be reckoned with. Armies would know how dangerous they are, and I'm quite sure nations would seek to keep the summoners they have found the potential of underwraps, or to 'claim' them for their own. Groups would flock to have her/him be apart of their squad/league/organization. I just want to say: I enjoy the idea of the immortal and strong bond between summoner and Eidolon, it catches just how important the two are for one another. To support, to lead, and to become so close as if they were one. However; only the master dies, the summon may live. This would also come with the fact that if the bond is immensely close, (with varying factors), the Eidolon I'm sure would be in a state of grief, and would be changed by the experience (if it has been through multiple masters, then I can see how it would grow used to the pain and woe of losing someone so close to it). As well; they would need to grow stronger together if the summon was young in nature. As for the mastery of multiple magics: It's required, and so is the large magic pool to transport something through space(-time) in order to utilize it. If the Summoner had no other magics besides summoning, then their job would be nearly impossible. So kudos to you for mentioning this. I applaud. Albeit, the score is: 8.0/10 The Process I agree with what was stated about how a Summoner should start out young. Otherwise, mages of other calibers would surely attempt to try and gain the talent that the summoner possesses. Because of this: you have insured that no other Black, Blue, Red, or White mage can simply just go out and 'tame/call' upon an Eidolon and call it their own after the battle is done, just because they have a lot of mana pools due to their training, or because they are simply: just that powerful after so many years. So thank you, the idea that if a Mage simply grew so powerful it could one day become a summoner? Aggrivating, and annoying. Heritage; and bloodline. Essential? No. Makes sense? Most definately. That's not to say that others that have no summoner ancestry could not have a potential summoner child, as you put it. So again; Kudos and applause! You brought it around to where it made summoners sound even rare. (Imagine the future possible backstories you just helped open!) The score is: 9.5/10 Powers Personal Eidolon... woohoo! Nothing is more fun to write then a summoned creature of your own design, backstory, and with a set of unique abilities that counteract the summoners own weaknesses. Working in concordance with one another; they have the potential to become stronger and stronger as they weave through a battle field as one. (Sorry for being poetic, I can't help it.) Also, another idea came into mind... upon the summoner's death: would the Eidolon go into a state of weakness? Would the energy that was once held (due to the bond so eternal) by the master summoner flow into the Eidolon to make it stronger after the death? Or would it simply be a no loss, no gain? Spatial Displacement, and Rearrangement (teleporation/summoning); something so complex and brain tickling, that I'm sure we won't figure it out for quite a long time (we have theories, but still, magic is magic, it makes it's own rules) and I like the way you described these 'rules', so to speak. A ruler/group leader with a Summoner could create an elite squad, using their summoner's unique talents for missions that could not be executed without them. Again, so much potential it's making me giddy! (I love the Summoner). Invocation: The key to more doors that you helped unlock. Summons are the bread and butter of a Summoner, plain and simple. But with the technique to glean their energy, and utilize a portion of their power as if it were your own could open many many possibilities for roleplay and tactics. Beast Command (basically) a simple technique, and one that would be useful in a pinch. Described well, and I honestly can't add much more to it. But one thing I would hate... would be the constant annoying buzzing. Teleporation, a risk and a benefit. It could be useful, or could be a summoner's undoing in combat. You could potentially use it to escape a series of blows, attacks, etc. Or, it could backfire on you immensely, randomly displacing you, and even worse: if you aren't a master of teleportation, and try to attempt it... you would either injure yourself badly (cause teleportation should not be trifled with), or it would simply sputter out, and you would still take a possible painful/lethal hit. Experience is key. Again, we are back to the other branches of the magic tree. Summoners are offensive; yes. Summoners are helpful; yes. Both are viable, but one is more rare then the others. I really have no true opinion on this matter. So I'll give you a thumbs up regardless. The score is: 10/10 Summary You did good (again) on one of my two favorite classes, so I give you two thumbs up, five stars, and what not! If I had been displeased, you would have felt it by now. ;) In any case, well done and keep up the good balanced work. All classes seem to be evening out, and they are all worthy of taking on one another in their full glory and awesome persona! Your total score was: 9.5/10